Mr. Nosey
Mr. Nosey, also spelled Mr. Nosy (US), is the fifth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. He represents a person who is prying, curious in an intrusive manner with an unstoppable urge to know everything that is going on. Fiction Due to his nature, Mr. Nosey is not a very popular fellow with fellow folks and he is often shown left out of many things. All the more reason for him to figure our what those things do involve if not him. Mr. Nosey is never written as having his nosiness be driven by anxiety. It is more of a form of greed based on pride as he is shown to be very happy with himself to know awkward trivia on other people. While he is never shown to share his findings with anyone else but the person who is involved with said information he is aware of the power that comes with knowledge. He seems to favor his own satisfaction over other people's comfort. Classic Mr. Nosey does not have many friends in town due to his behaviour. The townfolks teach him a lesson by letting him hurt his nose the moment he sticks it into what he's curious about. After having this happen to him whenever he is curious, he passes on knowing what that sawing sound is all about because he fears something very very unpleasant will happen to his nose if he finds out. Plays Fætrene i Fjollerup (1982, Denmark) Together with Mr. Happy, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Lazy, and Mr. Dizzy, Mr Nosey lives in a house called Fjollekolle and the bunch loves nothing more than getting down to the town, Fjollerup, to annoy Butcher Beef (Hr. Højreb) and Baker Crumb (Fru Krumme) by mixing up their meat and bread. Mr. Nosey, however, acts more independent from the group and in an odd fashion even more social as he goes out at night to see what everyone in Fjollerup is up to in Snus-Snus-Snus - Fra Hus Til Hus (song), where he sings about knowing the folks very well. He spies on Postman Pallet (Palle Post) who feels rather glum about never receiving a letter in En Særlig Kærlig Hilsen (song). He proceeds his night by waking up the Lamplighter (Lygtemanden), which he always does, in "Fætter Snus vækker Lygtemanden (dialog)". At the end "Afslutning", he is writing Postman Pallet a letter. The Mr. Men Musical (1985) In Walter's Song, Farmer Fields jokingly compares the enormous size of Walter's brain to Nosey's nose. Mr. Nosey does not seem to be included in the party preparations as he snoops around the place instead of just asking. He managed to pick up that there is a plan to scare some Mr. Man but doesn't know it to be Mr. Grumpy and does not assume it to be himself. In I Wonder What's Going On he goes to investigate and stumbles upon the spooky house, becomes scared and flees the scene. The Mr. Men Show (2008) In the Mr. Men Show, Mr. Nosey as a character is a mixture of Mr. Nosey and Mr. Greedy. Unlike previous installations, Mr. Nosey, together with his inseparable "associate" Mr. Small, are highly social individuals as the nature of the show is all about bringing characters together to cause their attributes to clash. Due to how open he is about being curious and Mr. Small's gentle ways they are not at all seemingly disliked and also unstoppable when want to be in on something. A lot of Nosey's humor lies in his ominous subtlety where he for example says he is great with hearing devices, asks if anyone has chewing gum - not to have some but to just know - or takes off with a dentist chart of Mr. Quiet when acting as if he worked there. Mr. Small and Nosey live together in an observation deck where they can overlook the whole town. It makes Mr. Small feel big and powerful and so does being with Mr. Nosey, who himself is a large and capable individual. Mr. Nosey often needs reassurance from Small on morality, where Small always encourages Nosey to do what he does best. Mr. Small is even so supportive of Nosey, he comes along on whatever job he has to tell him he was born for said job. In all of Mr. Men lore, Nosey and Small are shown to be so close, one can assume they are life partners and thus the first established couple within its respective fiction.Little Miss Shy and Mr. Quiet are established as a conclusion to the respective fiction but never start out as a couple Tracklist Description Mr.Men.com Busybody ♦ Inquisitive ♦ Snooping Mr. Nosey likes to know about everything that was going on. He is always poking his nose into other people's business. Knowledge comes from being nosey, at least that’s what Mr. Nosey thinks! Did You Know? Mr. Nosey has a habit of opening other people’s letters Sometimes he stirs his cup of tea using his nose Has the best sense of smell you could ever imagine! Mrmen mrnosey factfile 1.jpg Mrmen mrnosey factfile 2.jpg Mrmen mrnosey factfile 3.jpg 'MrMen.com' (previous) Mr. Noseyweb archive capture 2014 Mr Nosey is very nosey, as you can imagine. He's always poking his nose into other people's business. He does all sorts of nosey things like opening other peoples post, reading books over people's shoulders and looking in people's windows. Relationships *Little Miss Curious - Counterpart, but she asks "why, what, how" while he just helps himself. *Little Miss Busy-Body - Counterpart, but she tells people how to live their lives *Mr. Small - Associate (Mr. Men Show) Design Mr. Nosey's attribute and appearance are directly linked; he quite literally sticks his nose in business where it does not belong. It is ever so protruding that he will hurt it before seeing where it even goes. Gallery Fisher-Price MMS plush 10cm 2008 Nosey Small.jpg|Mr. Men Show Fisher-Price plush Line Sticker 30.png|LINE Stickers Mr. Nosey cover.jpg Gubben Lycklig Och Hans Vänner cover.jpg Gubben Lycklig Och Hans Vänner cover back.jpg Fætrene i Fjollerup cover.jpg The Mr Men Musical cover.png Mr. Nosey Coloring Book cover.jpg Mr. Nosey Coloring Book cover back.jpg Ilovemrmen present 17feb 1920x1080.jpg Notes and citations :References :Notes Category:Characters Category:Mr. Men